Wedding Days
by Cardfighter By Heart
Summary: Here's the sequel to 'Yes or No'. Will be a two-shot. Contains Bosami and Makorra!
1. Bosami

_Here's the sequel to 'Yes or No'. the wedding's are in this one. Enjoy!_

* * *

Todays the day. I kept thinking over and over again in my head.

Today I'm marrying the man I love.

"Hey Asami you ready?" asked my maid of honor Korra

"Yeah let's do this" I said

If you're wondering today my wedding.

As I approached the aisle I could hear the music. Tenzin was kind enough to walk me down the aisle since my father's still in jail. When I started to walk down the alse in my A-Line Halter Sleeveless Floor-Length Chapel Lace Wedding Dress.** (ON MY PROFILE) **

When I looked ahead there he was at the end of the aisle in a black and green tux. The man I love Bolin.

Soon enough I reached the altar and Tenzin handed me off to Bolin.

"Dearly beloved today we are here to join these two in holy matrimony. If anyone here objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace" the pastor said followed by a short pause then spoke again "alright lets continue the bride and groom have written their own vows go ahead" the pastor said

"Asami Sato ever since the very first day I meet you I knew I was in love with you. And when you showed yourself as a strong fighting machine I was utterly amazed. And you continue to amaze me each day. And I feel so lucky to have you in my life. I love you Asami." Bolin finished and Asami started

"Bolin when I first meet you I was dating your brother. (He snickered at this) I thought I had it all until I meet you. You gave me something I was missing and didn't even know I was missing. That's why I love you; you make my heart beat faster than anyone. And I feel comfort when I'm with you. And I have so many more reasons why I love you Bolin. I'm so lucky to have you I love you Bolin." said Asami with happy tears in her eyes.

"Awww" went the audience

"Now Bolin do you take Asami sato to be your lofty wedded wife. In sickness an in health, in richer an in poor, and till death do you part if yes say I do" said the pastor

"I DO"

"Asami sato do you take Bolin to be your lofty wedded husband. In sickness an in health, in richer an in poor, and till death do you part if yes say I do" said the pastor

"I DO"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" said the pastor happily

Then Bolin and Asami both leaned in until their lips met in the middle.

That was followed by loud cheers and applause coming from the guest.

* * *

_There will be another chapter. Next one will be Makorra!_


	2. Makorra

_There will be sequel. and check there dresses on my profile._

* * *

2 months ago Bolin and Asami got married.

Now it's my turn.

Asami was fixing my hair and make-up.

"Ok almost done...there done" she said smiling.

Obiously she's my maid of honor. She's wearing something similar to the dress she made me wear for her wedding.** (ON PROFILE)**

"Thanks Asami" I said as she helped me with my Elegant Sweetheart Column Court Train Sleeveless Lace up Bridal Gown that she helped me pick.** (ON PROFILE) **

"Ok I have to get in to place see yeah out there sis" she said as she left the room.

She called me sis because in a few we will be sister in-laws. Then I heard a knock and in came Tenzin.

"Are you ready" he asked "yes" I said.

The reason Tenzin is walking me down the aisle and not my father Tonraq, is because my father got very sick and passed away last year.

"Let's go" he said we got to the end of the aisle I looked forward and Mako was at the end in a black tux with a golden tie.

Soon we made it to the altar and I held on to Mako.

"Dearly beloved we are here to join these two in holy matrimony if anyone here objects please speak now or forever hold your peace" the pastor started then paused and then she continued "good now the couple has written their own vows you may say them" she said.

"Mako when I first met you, you were just some annoying hot head. And now you're still that annoying hot head. (Everyone giggled at that) But you're my annoying hot head. And I love you Mako. After all that we went through together I know our loves strong and nothing can break it. I love you Mako." Korra finished with tears in her eyes (happy one of course).

"Korra when I first met you I thought you were one of Bolin's fan girls. (Bolin and Asami smiled at that) But it turned out you weren't one of his fan girls you were the avatar and one of my fan girls.

(Everyone started to laugh a little at this) But you're not just the avatar you are an amazing strong thoughtful girl and beautiful to. And I love you with all my heart korra" when he finished Korra was laughing a little and crying a little from happiness.

"Congratulations I now pronounce you husband and wife you may continue kissing the bride" she said with a smile on her face.

Before she finished Korra and Mako were already kissing.

Everyone cheered and gave there applause.


End file.
